


家庭事务

by allyStk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 作者说是基于上海宣传后的Super family想法~~ 嗯嗯，其实这三个人也很可爱？ ；）





	家庭事务

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381259) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



家庭事务  
Loki对成为一名家长，以及他是否能做个好父亲总是心存疑虑。他一直知道如果接受王位，他需要抚养孩子，但他从没遇到一位想要和她一起结婚育儿的女性。  
自从知晓他的身世，和那之后的一系列糟糕决定后，Loki除了生存以外，没有再想过关于爱人或者孩子的事。但多年之后，他发现自己和凡人一起共事，拯救宇宙，Loki坠入爱河。他无可救药地爱上Anthony Stark，而对方，让他惊讶的，也爱上了他。  
但Anthony并不是孑然一身；他有忠实的朋友，机器人造物，他为之奉献保护的世界，已经更重要的，一名领养的儿子。  
哦，Anthony否认他领养了Peter Parker，但真相不能再明显了。自追求Anthony的早期开始，Loki就已经决定对Peter。。。友善。  
年轻的凡人刚开始害怕又不信任地看着他，但一旦了解到那不是恶作剧，而是为了Anthony的举动后，他开始放松，更轻易地接受了Loki的存在。法师一直知道年轻人一定很聪明，来激发出Anthony如此无私的喜爱，但Loki没料到他也会觉得年轻人如此有趣。  
Loki没有料到在短短几月后，他也开始喜欢这个男孩；他会施法保护他，不仅仅是为了Anthony，也为了减少他自己的担心。等他意识到已经晚了，他会在Anthony不在时帮助Peter，或者在Peter需要不同的，只有他能给予的教导时指点男孩。  
他没有意识到Peter开始向他寻求建议，尤其是 – 在他几乎和男孩相处了一年后。他正在Stark大厦的一间实验室里，和Anthony工作，Peter过来和他们说话。  
Anthony笑着在旋转椅上转着，Loki仅仅是转回头继续项目，以为他不会被需要。  
“怎么啦，孩子？” Anthony问。  
“我的一个课堂项目有个问题。我是想和Loki谈谈？”  
Loki猛地转头，惊讶地看着年轻人，但只有他而已。Anthony不过回头专注项目，对他们摆摆手。 “听着不错，如果需要我，和我说一声。”  
困惑不解的，Loki放下了手头的活，和Peter走到实验室一角，开始看一篇作文。他想要Loki的意见和对行文结构的帮助，以及他对涵盖信息是否充分的判断。  
那个时刻，Loki意识到Peter信任他，尊重他的观点，而且实际上寻求他的意见。Loki感到。。。感动，远远超过他愿意承认或者流露的。他帮助年轻人完成了作文。  
直到Peter带着明亮的笑容和真挚的感激离开，Anthony来到他身侧，和他碰了碰肩膀，笑道： “唔，看看你俩多亲密。”  
“够了，Anthony，” Loki呵斥道，比他愿意承认的更狼狈。  
Anthony仅仅扬起了眉毛，完全不在意Loki的疾言厉色。“你知道，他觉得你很棒，对吗？他总是努力学习你向他展示的魔法，或者你告诉他的那些旅行的故事。我是说，我完全明白，而且我也和他一样，但我喜欢看你们俩这么融洽。”  
试着不让Anthony发现他在咬牙或者僵直，Loki只是试图无视Anthony的话，以及那些话给他的感受。“我们能继续项目吗，Anthony？”  
继续看着被逗乐了，Anthony并没有逼迫或者纠缠他，只是说，“当然，宝贝。”  
Loki很感激能够忽略这个。  
但好景不长，尤其是当他发现他对男孩的关心日积月累。他为他担忧，想要保护他。他为Peter的成功感到骄傲，对任何想要伤害或者贬低男孩的人们感到暴怒。   
这完全是偶然的，但Loki发现他把男孩当作是。。。他们的。  
一旦开始，他无法停止。  
他开始叠加更多的保护咒语在男孩身上。他开始在Peter加入的任务中焦躁不安，开始感到想要男孩随时在身边的渴望。他想要他在大厦生活，置于Loki的监护以及FRIDAY的密切注视之下。  
尽管花了点时间和诡计，他最终让Peter住进了大厦的一层。Anthony欣喜若狂，但Loki并不满足。他训练着年轻的男人，让他更好地对抗魔法。他铸造给Peter的护身符，带给他在银河系旅行时的纪念品；他知道年轻人会喜欢的礼物。  
他在做一名家长，照看着男孩。而当Loki盯着生长在Vanaheim的Idunn树重新开花结果，想要摘下不止一颗，而是两颗苹果时，他知道他有麻烦了。  
Loki从那星球回来，全身颤抖着，把自己锁在了顶层套房，回避着Anthony和Peter，试图处理他的恍然大悟。   
Anthony几小时后找到坐在沙发上盯着双手的他。他能察觉到对方的担忧。后者坐在他身边，轻声问，“怎么啦？”  
吞咽着，Loki挣扎了一会儿，承认到，“我们讨论过金苹果，Anthony，我多想给你一颗。”  
“对，但他们还没成熟，” Anthony同意，他伸手握住了Loki的。“你不用担心；我已经答应了。”   
Loki痛苦地微笑了下，与Anthony手指相交。但他无法摆脱苦恼的真实原因。他坦白道，“我也想给Peter一颗。”  
Anthony的双眼微微睁大了。“噢。”  
“他是我们的，” Loki强迫自己说出口，紧紧抓着Anthony的手。“该死的，Anthony，但我把他当作。。。”  
“我们家庭的一员，” Anthony接下了Loki没说完的话。他的另一只手放下包住了Loki的手。“我们的孩子。”  
Loki发出了自嘲声；这是种否认的下意识反应，他不看Anthony，不再说话了；但他的安静实在太明显地展示了他的想法。  
“我们可以问 - ”  
“不，” Loki嘶声，他闭上眼。“他。。。他不是真的属于我们，Anthony。他不会想要。。。不会接受的。”他咬着牙。“他不是我们的儿子，他不会想成为我儿子的。”  
“Loki，” Anthony轻柔地低语，但Loki挣脱了手，从沙发站起，背对着爱人，僵硬地双手抱胸。  
“他不是我可以He is not mine to claim,” Loki一字一句。“他。。。喜欢我，但那是因为你我的关系。我是你的爱人，他才接受了。” 他甚至在合眼的时候发出了生硬的大笑。“但那就是所有了。他不会把我当成父亲的；他可能在你身上看到了这点。”  
“Loki，他把你想的, he thinks the world of you,” Anthony坚持道，他站起来走近，触摸着Loki的手臂。“他喜欢我们俩个。天，你真的觉得他会搬进来，如果他 - ”  
“我影响了他，” Loki强迫自己说，让Anthony安静了下来。“我想要他在这儿，被我们保护。我操纵了场景，我让这个选项看上去。。。很好。”  
他的话让Anthony叹息，但他看上去并不生气，而是用手臂环住了Loki的腰。踮着脚，他把下巴放在Loki的肩膀上，告诉他，“你知道我爱你，对吧？” Loki为了忽然的提问皱眉，但当Anthony 看起来在等答案时，他缓慢点头。“所以，也许其他人也可能爱你？”  
Loki剧烈地摇头拒绝。“他不爱我。”  
“Loki - ”  
“不，” Loki咆哮道，挣脱了Anthony的手臂，转身瞪着凡人，他的声音很生硬，“我不是父亲的材料，不值得景仰。我永远不会是他想要 - ”  
但Loki打断了自己，艰难吞咽着，感到不加掩饰的脆弱，而这种情绪被Anthony脸上柔和，痛苦的表情更加放大了。   
“噢，Loki，” 他向前走了一步，但Loki受不了了；他做了唯一能做的，他时空转移了。  
他逃跑了。  
________________________________________  
Loki花了一天时间才回到家，当他回来后，Anthony仿佛一切都没发生，抱住他亲吻，没有对Loki流露出来的痛苦的恐惧和脆弱说一句话。  
Loki无法表达他有多感激，但他在晚上还是紧紧地抱住Anthony。   
这并不是说Loki忘了他们的对话，或者他对Peter的想法，后者是一种挥之不去的恐惧和怀疑，但他终于把这些想法放在了他的脑后，重新回到了他已经形成的中庭的日常生活里。  
他和Anthony一起生活，做实验，发明创造，保护凡人世界。只要年轻人需要他，他都会愉快地帮助Peter。他也和他们俩一起分享食物，‘电影之夜’和其他社交活动。他喜欢看到他们开心，喜欢听到他们经常激动的喋喋不休。   
没有任何不对或者变化，如果他还是把Anthony和Peter当作他的，他的家人和家庭，他尽量不流露出来。  
大概在他和Anthony坦白后的两周，当他在书房找着一本书籍，Peter溜了进来。“嗨，呃，Loki？”  
Loki停下，转头看着年轻人不安地走进房间。他皱眉。“怎么了，Peter？”  
迅速举起双手安抚他，Peter告诉他，“没事！一切都很好。”  
Loki继续眯着眼。“如果你又要我帮你对Anthony隐瞒爆炸 - ”  
“不！一切都很好，” Peter坚持道，查看着男孩和他的话，没有发现谎言后，Loki终于接受了。  
“很好。” 他回头，把书从手中放回书架，不经意地问，“你需要我帮你看某个项目吗？”  
“不，额，我是 – 我是说，” 男孩忽然剧烈咳嗽了。“当我吃了金苹果，那会影响我的能力吗？”  
Loki手中的书咔哒落到了地上。  
转身面对年轻人，Loki感觉呼吸停止了，他的心脏加速，恐慌着他可能听错了。   
Peter看上去紧张又坚定，他的笑有一丝犹豫，但眼睛是发光的。“Tony说接受意味着你们是我的家人。我，呃，” 他摸了摸脖子，盯着地板。“我很乐意，Loki。”  
Loki安静了很长时间，想要厘清思路，想要无视心跳的轰鸣说话。他的嗓音仍然比平时的嘶哑，带着比他想要流露的更多的情绪，“你会接受？”  
Peter眨眼，抬头看着他，他的表情变得和Anthony两周前的类似；悲伤而柔软，甚至在他笑着时。“是，我是说，你们可以永远在我生命里。” 他耸肩，略微红着脸，拒绝看着Loki的眼睛。“我喜欢成为你的‘孩子’。”  
Loki吐出了一口不稳的呼吸，但在他开口前，门被闯开了，Anthony冲了进来，牢牢地抱住Peter。他让年轻男人跌跌撞撞，发出了响声，但Anthony只是紧紧把男孩拉在怀里。   
“你这小混蛋，” Anthony咒骂着，声音里带着水声，“你怎么敢先告诉Loki。”  
“他是要给苹果的人！” Peter抗议道。“我跟FRIDAY说了，让她找你的。”  
“过分的小孩，” Anthony继续抗议，尽管他拒绝松手让Peter离开。“我们要该死的怎么做才能永远忍受你呢？”  
Peter只是大笑，逗他说，“学着适应吧，老爸。”  
看着他们的互动，Loki没有意识到他的行动，直到他忽然站在两名凡人面前。他的手在空中逗留了几秒，然后他的手指轻轻地摸着Peter的头；Frigga在他小时候经常对他这么做。Peter微微怔住了，但他只是微微调整站姿，抬头看着他，没有挣脱他的手指。  
轻柔地吞咽，Loki持续着抚触，用手抚平Peter缠在一起的头发，这是他给予男孩的最大表示喜爱的动作了。Anthony仍抱着Peter，他对他微笑；看着既骄傲又无比快乐。   
Peter只是对他怪笑，然后他忽然动了，松开Anthony放松的怀抱，冲上前牢牢地抱住Loki。没有料到的动作让Loki怔住了一会儿，然后他迅速融化了。他轻轻吐了口气，几乎害羞地笑了，一只手臂环住Peter，低头看着凡人男孩 – 看着他当作儿子的男人接收着他的喜爱。  
过了一会儿，Anthony滑到了Loki的另一侧，他和Peter调整着站姿。只是稍微调整了下，三人紧紧拥着彼此；各自用一条手臂环绕着彼此的腰。   
Anthony的双眼仍充满着感情，他迅速地眨眼。当他开口时，带着大大的笑容和充满幸福的喜悦；“大家，去Vanaheim的家庭旅行？我真的很想吃苹果了。”  
Peter热情地点头同意，他笑着抬头问Loki，“我们什么时候能去？”   
那一刻，Loki感到他内心紧压的感觉开始消失了；对他来说就意味着世界的两个凡人们选择延长他们的生命，和他一起度过。他们是他的。他有了一个家庭，他很开心。  
这比他从来想象他有幸能得到的都多，Loki不愿浪费任何一秒。   
“噢，我想我们今天就能去Idunn了。”  
当他的两名凡人仅仅是用激动和喜悦回应时，看着他们急速讨论，Loki不能停止笑容，或者胸口迸发的温暖。  
就是这个了：他可爱的，奇怪的，过度容易激动的荒谬的家庭；Loki拿什么也不会换的。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者说是基于上海宣传后的Super family想法~~ 嗯嗯，其实这三个人也很可爱？ ；）


End file.
